


Mercy in silence

by bluebells



Series: This is how he looks after you [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: AU set between season 1 and 2, Din really does have a nice snatched waist, M/M, Mild Angst, Morning Sex, No Plot Only Vibes, Paz's arrival signalled Yodito's eviction from his buir's bed and the child is not pleased, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: This is the only way Paz wants to wake from now on.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Series: This is how he looks after you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997341
Comments: 8
Kudos: 327





	Mercy in silence

**Author's Note:**

> This month is way too full on with life to allow more brainspace for anything except vibes, I'm sorry. I expect updates of ongoing stories to resume in December. In the mean time, sexy vibes are self-care.

This is the only way Paz wants to wake from now on.

Flush to his chest, thighs wide astride his waist, Din sighs to the ceiling with every lazy rock of the gunner's hips. Answering, Paz muffles his groan in the beroya's warm shoulder. His arm curls and strokes possessively round that tapered waist, drawing Din closer, tighter, and harder against him. Din yields with a shiver, chest heaving, his skin salty with sweat beneath Paz’s mouth.

_So hot, so sweet here, mesh'la._

It's nice when they don't fight for this. Once upon a time, they brawled for the excuse to be close and lay hands on each other-- to feel the way they could make the other come alive. Paz can still draw Din into a spar on a good day, but on better ones, he can roll over in the morning and throw an arm around a warm, willing body. Din fits into the curve of him like he was made for it. With the more dawns they greet, they’re rising on the same page: Din nuzzling into his nape, a blindfold already over his eyes, Paz's own lying on the pillow for him. 

They could make this easier-- if they swore a bond they wouldn’t need the blindfolds. The bond could be impermanent. It was a convention common enough among the tribe (Mando’ade still live with the need for intimacy and connection, after all, they are not droids). But that custom was about convenience. Nothing about being with Din feels convenient. 

Paz should be with the tribe, reforming their numbers, guarding their ranks. Instead, he is here, nursing mild obsession of how well his hands close around Din's waist-- how Din's trembling thighs spread a little wider each time they do this and Paz relishes the sight of it-- how Paz is helpless for that moment Din whines deep in his throat and Paz _must_ kiss the sound from him again and again--

Oh, what he would do to see the wounded look in Din's face when he cries out, overwhelmed with pleasure. Maybe Paz will one day. But he'll earn it the right way.

Din arches with a whimper, clinging as the hips beneath him speed to a merciless piston, rising off the bed. 

"Nnnh, don't-"

Paz hums in question, kissing the words from Din's panting mouth. 

"-- st-- don't stop, don't--" Din begs. 

Their lodging fills with the wet smack of skin on skin, Paz's harsh breathing, and Din's hungry, bitten off growls for more, harder, _harder--_

They need to be quick and quiet. The baby will rouse and knock soon at the lid of his capsule. Paz smiles, biting back a fond laugh lest Din should misunderstand him. Would Paz still want this man as fiercely if he hadn't grown so much under the child's love?

He has to admit to himself these sentiments pre-date the child’s arrival. The little one had brought out a lightness in Din that Paz could hardly believe, but Din's fear for his safety had only heightened his vigilance. Both the child and Paz have their respective ways of helping him relax.

Crying out, Din comes hard, clawing at Paz's shoulders. He writhes like he’s fighting it-- even in his release, he can't let go. Paz holds him in the vice of his arms and makes him feel it, every tremoring hitch of ecstasy, every helpless buck of his hips as Din gasps high and fast, and clenches down on the cock spearing him wide. Paz is dragged over the edge by that powerful rhythm milking him; he keens, drunk on it.

This could be dangerous. He's growing addicted to the weight of Din's arms encircling him, that soul-searing moment of peace when they come down together, hearts drumming, sweat cooling, kissing Din to consume him (as though that could anchor the beroya with him, but Paz is not a fool). 

_Slow down._

Breathing into Din's mouth and Din breathing back into him, Paz reminds himself, not for the first time: _You're not the one who gets to keep him._ He swallows with the dull, heavy thud in his chest, and his hands briefly squeeze Din's muscled waist, then thighs, then lets go.

Din's forehead rests against his, fingers braiding with his. Sweat matted hair licks his brow. Din snorts a soft laugh under his breath and it's absurd how that simple sound makes Paz feel lighter than air. Maybe Din is not the only one who's been on his own too long.

"Good morning," Din murmurs, husky and sated, a tone that makes Paz swell with pride. Din’s mouth is slack and smiling when he kisses it again. 

_Just grant me more time with them._

He strokes a thumb over Din’s cheekbone, following the line of his blindfold down to the curve of his smile-- now a grin. “Good morning, beroya.”

A few more days. He can afford that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yodito is ready to love anyone who feeds him unless you're the reason he can't cuddle up to his dad at night. Paz may have accidentally made an enemy.
> 
> I post more self-care and nonsense on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bellsybuilds)
> 
>  **Permissions:** You do not need to ask for permission to make translations, podfics, fanfic or fanart for any of my stories-- I do ask that you link back to my original work and let me know because I would LOVE to share what you've created.


End file.
